Galactic Star Fighters (team)
The Galactic Star Fighters(formerly known as the Heroes of Above) are a group of fictional characters that work as superheroes while obtaining magical crystals that each give them superpowers. History and Origins The Heroes of Above The GSFs were originally named the Heroes of Above. They were created at the time Rome took over most of the world. The members included 13 woman that were chosen by Estrella’s past ruler, Queen Morganite, to help fight against the negastarlings from invading the galaxy. The members were Hamal, Aldebaron, Pollux, Al Tarf, Regulus, Spica, Zubenschamili, Anatares, Kaus Australis, Deneb Algedi, Salasuud, Eta Piscium, and the leader, Rasalhauge. Together they spent years fighting in battles against Rome, the negastarilings, and terrifying monsters that encountered their home, Estrella, and on other planets of the galaxy. They used to sit on a set of thrones that they used for seeing messages and alerts that they are told to do in case of any dangerous and unexpected complications. However one day, a far more worse mission has been received... The Great Galactic War Since the Negastarlings had spent months into training for an extremely great invasion in Estrella, they were ready to fight, but Queen Obsidian wanted to not only destroy Estrella but instead she believed that she and her army could destroy the entire galaxy. Morganite was also surprised along with her teenage son, Prince Tourmaline. The Heroes of Above had to prepare as hard as possible in order to gain victory. After several months, it was time for the Great Galactic War to begin. Many soldiers from both sides were killed, but when the war was coming to an end, the Heroes of Above had to make a terrifying sacrifice by using Estrella’s greatest relic, the Golden Star Rod which blasted a great starlight that destroyed the Negastarlings including Obsidian. All the dark power was sucked into a stone that no one was allowed to touch. However the light killed the Heroes too. Morganite tried to revive them until Rasalhauge brought her last breath when she said, “In...over 2,000 years...a new league...will be born,...so...bury us and...they will restore...the power, someday....when...the rod...makes its....flash....” and she was gone. The Great Flash Over two millennials has passed since the war and the Golden Star Charm has glowed brighter and brighter as time went by. 30 years before the present the rod began to spin and its speed began to increase year by year. Finally after 30 years the charm finally makes its great flash. The current ruler, Queen Apatite, was so startled that she threw her chest with the 13 crystals that the HOA used. 5 of them began to spiral around the rod and soon they depart to earth in search of their new owners. Current Members Trivia The GSFs were renamed 7 times as well as the comic title: Robot Rangers, Bot Fighters 5, Bot Fighters S, Galaxy Bot Fighters, Galaxy Star Fighters, and finally Galactic Star Fighters. There was another member named Electrodash who was originally the leader of the team when it was called Robot Rangers. She was removed and replaced by Magnetic Electron. There are 8 other members and 5 supporting members, but they are planned to be introduced in a much later time. The Heroes of Above are named after the brightest stars of Zodiac Constellations: Hamal: Aries Aldebaron: Taurus Pollux: Gemini Al Tarf: Cancer Regulus: Leo Spica: Virgo Zubenschamali: Libra Rasalhauge: Ophiuchus Kaus Australis: Sagittarius Deneb Algedi: Capricorn Salasuud: Aquarius Eta Piscium: Pisces The GSFs originally had pet companions, but they were all removed due to a cliche about having any magical girl to be with a pet companion. Originally the GSFs powers came from rings and necklaces but they were replaced with the star crystals along with additional bracelets.Category:Teams Category:Heroes